Unexpectedly in Love
by Naito-akaNATO
Summary: She never expected to be pulled into the magical world and He never expected her to care so much. I don't own charmed! Rated for abuse, and laguage. ChrisXOC Cole/OC friendship


**The Wiccan Rede**  
(Full Version)

**B**ide within the Law you must, in perfect Love and perfect Trust.  
Live you must and let to live, fairly take and fairly give.

For tread the Circle thrice about to keep unwelcome spirits out.  
To bind the spell well every time, let the spell be said in rhyme.

Light of eye and soft of touch, speak you little, and listen much.  
Honor the Old Ones in deed and name,  
let love and light be our guides again.

Deosil go by the waxing moon, chanting out the joyful tune.  
Widdershins go when the moon doth wane,  
and the werewolf howls by the dread wolfsbane.

When the Lady's moon is new, kiss the hand to Her times two.  
When the moon rides at Her peak then your heart's desire seek.

Heed the North winds mighty gale, lock the door and trim the sail.  
When the Wind blows from the East, expect the new and set the feast.

When the wind comes from the South, love will kiss you on the mouth.  
When the wind whispers from the West, all hearts will find peace and rest.

Nine woods in the Cauldron go, burn them fast and burn them slow.  
Birch in the fire goes to represent what the Lady knows.

Oak in the forest towers with might; in the fire it brings the God's  
insight. Rowan is a tree of power causing life and magick to flower.

Willows at the waterside stand ready to help us to the Summerland.  
Hawthorn is burned to purify and to draw faerie to your eye.

Hazel-the tree of wisdom and learning adds its strength to the bright fire burning.  
White are the flowers of Apple tree that brings us fruits of fertility.

Grapes grow upon the vine giving us both joy and wine.  
Fir does mark the evergreen to represent immortality seen.

Elder is the Lady's tree burn it not or cursed you'll be.  
Four times the Major Sabbats mark in the light and in the dark.

As the old year starts to wane the new begins, it's now Samhain.  
When the time for Imbolc shows watch for flowers through the snows.

When the wheel begins to turn soon the Beltane fires will burn.  
As the wheel turns to Lamas night power is brought to magick rite.

Four times the Minor Sabbats fall use the Sun to mark them all.  
When the wheel has turned to Yule light the log the Horned One rules.

In the spring, when night equals day time for Ostara to come our way.  
When the Sun has reached its height time for Oak and Holly to fight.

Harvesting comes to one and all when the Autumn Equinox does fall.  
Heed the flower, bush, and tree by the Lady blessed you'll be.

Where the rippling waters go cast a stone, the truth you'll know.  
When you have and hold a need, harken not to others greed.

With a fool no season spend or be counted as his friend.  
Merry Meet and Merry Part bright the cheeks and warm the heart.

Mind the Three-fold Laws you should three times bad and three times good.  
When misfortune is enow wear the star upon your brow.

Be true in love this you must do unless your love is false to you.

**These Eight words the Rede fulfill:**

"An Ye Harm None, Do What Ye Will"

I looked down the hall of my house and tip toed past my sleeping dad to go to my friend Prue's house. I wasn't what you would call popular or outgoing but me and Prue got along great. She had been a cheerleader and a straight A student but I think after her Gram's reined her in too tight she snapped.

So that's how she became friends with me. But I haven't told you the exact reason why I tip toed around my dad. He drinks a lot because after mum died he lost himself and I look a lot like mum so he gets mad and hits me I don't cry anymore it only made him hit me more.

I got sent to the hospital and had a shiner for two weeks once when he came home from a night of heavy drinking. Tonight I was sporting a deep bleeding gash on my head while I went up to the Halliwell's place. Looking at the door I rang the door bell and heard it echo inside Prue came to the door almost instantly.

She took one look at my head and yelled for her Grams "Grams!" Penny was quite intimidating at times but I didn't really care at this moment as I was starting to feel a bit dizzy. Her Grams put me on the couch as she went t the kitchen to get the first aid box again. Yes we had gone through this cycle many times I would come here any time I got hurt and they would patch me up. Prue looked at me seriously "You need to tell someone Dawn it's just going to get worse and worse until your dead and he is in jail." I looked down "I know…I know Prue" I sighed as Grams brought out the ointment of death it stung like a bitch but I guess that's what made it work so well.

After I got patched up I got up to leave and this time it was Grams to speak "oh no you are not going back there tonight young lady you are staying here till the morning" and whatever Penelope Halliwell says is final. I stayed until the morning and left before anyone was up or I thought no one was up but I ran into Phoebe in the living room. She was Prue's youngest sister so I gave her a hug and told her not to say anything she giggled and nodded.

So I went back to hell which is a perfectly good name for it. When I walked in I was shocked to find my father with a gun pointed at me. "Where ave you been" He asked with a slight slur due to being still drunk. I was scared stiff I turned around about to walk out the door but a bullet missed me by inches and landed just a few away from where my hand had been. At that point I have had enough. I turned around picked up an empty wine bottle and promptly knocked him unconscious.

I looked at the time I could pack everything I would need to survive, collect all the lose bills and money that I could and be out of here before twelve. By the end of the time I had over three thousand in cash not including my savings under my bed. An I had all the essentials I am grateful that I will be turning eighteen this year so I walked out of my house for the last time.

I was lucky that a friend of my mother's still lived in San Francisco she might not remember me but I have my pictures. She ran an old spice and herb shop somewhere close to a graveyard so when I found it, it shocked me. It was a two story flat the bottom most likely for selling goods and the top for living. So I walked in it was night by now I was too frugal to buy a bus, I was greeted by the smells of all different kinds like rosemary, thyme, lavender, basil, and more.

It made my eyes water a small woman barely in her fifties stepped out from behind the small area in the back. She took one look at me and stated gruffly that "I don't do love spells if that's what you're here for." I shook my head "You were a friend of my mother's" she scrutinized me for a minute before she smiled and hugged me. "Your Minnie's alright so what do ya need? I am guessing you didn't come here to remember her with me." I shook my head and told her what had happened and she agreed I could stay with her as long as I helped work around the shop.

After awhile of working graveyard shifts I got used to magical creatures and demon attacks. Though the first time did catch me off guard. I was helping Auntie Silvia, she wanted me to call her that, to tend her garden when out of nowhere I see a demon pop up on the other side of the graveyard and hear Auntie Silvia start to throw things at it like daggers and little viles that blew up on him.

Can't say he liked that, but Silva started to teach me the craft and what do ya know my mom was a white lighter for Silvia so I was in all technicalities a witch. After I graduated High school I lost touch with Prue, and after Silvia died I took over the shop just a year after I came here for safety. I got my first contact from the Elders when I was twenty-one and started hearing voices in my head. Funnily enough that's when the sisters had gotten back, by that time I had down what took most years so I got an apple before heading over to the Halliwell's place.


End file.
